


欲壑难填

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: NTR芽x冬 黑盾x冬





	欲壑难填

周末临近傍晚，Steve在早上就被临时叫去加班，小情侣一天的计划被打乱，他离开前Bucky得到了几个充满歉意的亲吻，再无其他，这一天如果没有别的安排，Bucky本该一个人度过。可是大门口多出来的那双摆放并不整齐的鞋子，和卧室虚掩的房门，都昭示着事实并非如此，更不要提从房间那条狭窄的缝隙里传出来的引人遐想的水声和偶尔的喘息声。

Bucky跪在地上，艰难地吞吐着嘴里的东西。他没法全部含进去，只好卖力地用舌头舔舐柱身，而口腔被塞满，口水克制不住地流出来，他的嘴唇和下巴全是乌七八糟的不明液体，半张脸都湿漉漉的。撑在他嘴里的阴茎时而故意顶歪，龟头戳得脸颊凸起一块，他只能把嘴张得更开，避免牙齿碰到。坐在床边的男人用手触摸他脸上鼓起的皮肤，说话带着明显的笑意：“他没怎么教过你口交啊。”

Bucky抬起眼睛哀求地看着他，那双蒙了一层水雾的眼睛让Rogers忍不住想往他喉咙深处捅进去，欺负到他哭出来。但是他没有，他只是在那双被迫顶开的红唇间浅浅地抽插，一边耐心地教导：“我拔出来的时候你要吮吸，懂吗？……好孩子，现在自己吸。”

Bucky闭上眼睛，积蓄的泪水从眼角划出痕迹，流到他被弄脏的下巴上。他尽可能地张开嘴，让那根东西进到最深，包裹着它吮吸。退到龟头时，他用舌尖舔开顶端那道缝隙，那里很快涌出一些前液，顺着Bucky的舌头流进喉咙里。Rogers赞赏地用手抚摸他柔软的发，把人圈在他的腿间。“你的Steve会感激我的。”他说，含着他阴茎的人埋着头颤抖了一下，眼泪流得更凶。

“他什么时候回来？”Rogers问，拇指抹掉他的眼泪。Bucky轻轻摇头，他一直绷着身体，紧张到脚趾蜷曲。他太害怕Steve下一秒就回来，他连怎么以最快的速度起身抹干净嘴边的污秽都想好了，只要他能解释出为什么Rogers会在他和Steve的房间里。也许是察觉到他思绪飘远，Rogers突然顶到深处，双腿夹住Bucky的肩膀不让他退开，被侵犯的喉咙不断吞咽收紧，他才被Rogers擦干的眼角又湿润起来，双手无力地搭在Rogers的腿上。他蜷着手指不敢用力，他知道反抗只会让这个男人的行为更加过分。

Steve比预想中回来得要晚，在Bucky已经好好伺候过另一个人过后。看在他足够努力的份上，Rogers只操了他的嘴巴，射进去的浊液大半被Bucky吐进了马桶里，在此之前Rogers捂住了他的嘴，在他泛红的眼眶再次蓄起水雾后还是放开了手，他抽了几张纸把下体擦干净，厕所传来冲水声和Bucky清洗口腔的声音。Rogers把揉成团的纸扔进床头的垃圾桶里，那里面有用过的安全套，不止一个，也许是刚才跪在他腿间的男人和他的小男朋友昨晚扔进去的，又或者是今早。那个Bucky不会像对着他时这样，尽是不情愿和委屈，他会主动张开腿让那个男人插进去，被他插得浪叫，还让他射在里面，或者别的什么地方，只要他开心。

Rogers拉起裤链，Bucky已经出了卫生间，自己默默进了厨房。他来之前，Bucky正在煮牛肉汤，整个屋子都是诱人的香气，Steve一定喜欢。

Rogers走进厨房，从背后抱住他的腰，Bucky僵在原地，搅汤的勺子滑到锅边。Rogers掰过他的下巴，吻他的力度带着Bucky不明白的怒气。我不是都按照你说的做了吗。Bucky顺从地张嘴，汤溢出几股，污染了汤锅的外边。Rogers放开他，把自己又硬了一半的性器离开Bucky饱满的屁股，泄愤又戏谑地在上面拍了一巴掌，隔着裤子Rogers看到臀肉是如何被他拍打得抖动。而Bucky咬着唇没有出声。

晚上，Rogers在楼下住下。他与Steve多年好友，最近来往得更加频繁，而Bucky知道为什么。傍晚Steve回家时，Rogers坐在沙发上看一本他随意从书柜里抽出来的书，Bucky还在厨房里，熟悉的香气从里面飘出来。Rogers见到他放下书，笑着朝他打招呼：“你回来了，我来找你，但Bucky说你加班，我就在这等着了。”

“抱歉，是临时通知。”Steve略歉疚地笑，眼神朝向厨房。

“不用对我抱歉，对Bucky吧。”Rogers接着说，跟着他一起往厨房的方向看去，“我看他挺无聊的，无所事事地等你一天了吧。”

不知怎么，Bucky没有像往常那样出来迎接他，等他走到厨房门口，Bucky才像突然发现一样回过头，后知后觉地对他刚到家的男朋友笑，表情就好像在厨房站了一天那样疲惫。

晚上他早早拉着Steve上了床，趴在他身上的时候却瞄到床边的垃圾桶，揉成团的纸巾安静地躺在里面，分明是有意在此刻出现在他眼前。Bucky捂住Steve地眼睛亲吻他的下巴和滚动的喉结，他过长的睫毛扫过Bucky的手心，手掌搭在Bucky的腰窝上。进入的时候Bucky骑在他身上，很简单地给自己润滑了两下就扶着Steve往自己身体里捅，被Steve托住了屁股，顶到穴口的阴茎擦着臀缝滑出。

“慢一点Bucky。”Steve喘着粗气仰视他，不懂男朋友情绪波动的原因。 “怎么了Buck？在生气我一天没有陪你吗？”

“没有。”Bucky说，“没有。”他埋进Steve的肩窝，脸颊贴着他的金发闭上眼睛。“我好想你。”

 

＊  
Rogers把人拽进怀里第一个动作就是朝他宽松的睡裤探去。他不像Bucky刚从被窝里出来，身上还带着另一个人的暖烘烘的热气和味道，他的手指是凉的，右手的中指往Bucky的臀缝里一勾，轻而易举地插入了半截手指。Bucky僵在他怀里，被捅入的后穴不住地紧缩和排挤它不熟悉的异物，换来的是第二根手指的加入。他两个小时前被另一个男人使用过的入口被迫完全吞入刺进深处的手指，男人带着Bucky无法理解的怒气一推到底。他软在那个为他准备好的怀抱里，像投入一个平地路上肉眼可见的陷阱。

Rogers把他的睡裤扒了下来，他被扔进他自己为客人铺好的床上，捞起一条腿屈辱地向除了Steve以外的男人展示自己。他的Steve温柔地亲吻过他的大腿和臀尖，在上面留下的红痕被眼前的男人注视着，Bucky闭着眼，那些皮肤仿佛在灼烧。他在反应过来之前听到静夜里的一声脆响，Rogers的巴掌落在他的屁股上，声音像在耳边炸开。Bucky心脏骤停数秒，上帝，隔着一层楼的Steve现在还睡着吗？他会不会听见这个声音？Bucky揪着上衣的衣角屏息，生怕男人的巴掌再次落下。而Rogers只是又分开他的腿，欺身压了上去。

男人压在身体上的重量让Bucky腿根发疼，吻到嘴唇上的触感却柔软异常。没有剃干净的胡渣刺得Bucky忍不住闭紧了嘴躲避，Rogers转而舔吻他送到眼前的耳朵和侧颈，在上面嘬出声响。他融在男人的唇舌下，上衣也被剥到向两边散开，露出包裹在卡通睡衣下剧烈起伏的双乳。Rogers像对待女人丰满的乳房那样，下流地抓住他整个胸脯揉捏，修剪平整指甲拨弄挺立的乳尖。

Bucky自己把声音咽回嗓子里，蹬起的腿被Rogers握住。“你勃起了。”他贴着Bucky的耳垂说话，“白天就是，以为我没看见吗？”

“跪着吸男人的老二都能硬，你的男朋友根本就不了解你。”他不舍地离开Bucky的耳朵，撑起身体俯视他苍白的脸，在那双他刚才没有吻到的唇上亲了一下，又一下。“你根本就是一个荡妇。”

Bucky睁着眼睛说不出半个字，掰开他臀肉的男人还在用他柔软的嘴唇吐出刺伤他的话：“你这样，”他意有所指地握住Bucky充血的阴茎，它被夹在两人的身体之间，顶端被Rogers没有脱去的衣物磨得发疼，却硬得更厉害。“他知道吗？”

“不要……”男人的指尖沿着龟头张合的缝隙挤进去时Bucky发出嘶哑的泣声，“不要再提Steve……”

他只有Steve。在那些分辨不了爱与爱的不同的年岁里，他和女孩子们约会，彼此探寻身体的秘密，用各种方法找乐子，可他只有Steve。那时他对Steve倔强的脾气又爱又恨，他在一个和他并肩走过学校走廊的下午把背后对着他俩骂脏话的小混球揍进了草坪里，只为了不让Steve受伤和受处分。他知道他不出手Steve一定会冲在他前面，所以他泄愤般地往那张让人恶心的脸上凿了好几拳。

然后他们躲进Bucky的房间，黑着灯在血腥味里寻找彼此的唇，Steve脱下他被染脏的衬衫亲吻肋骨上的淤青，Bucky抽着气大笑，又被扯痛了嘴角上的伤。“现在我们真的成了'互相捅对方屁眼的恶心同性恋'了？”Bucky重复刚才那个被他揍过的人的话，Steve皱着眉堵上他的嘴。

他知道吗？Bucky咬住被他自己嵌出齿痕的下唇，那人进得不急不慢，停在深处舒服地叹息。Bucky想起，许多年前Steve坏心地从背后抱着他，一下比一下狠地往熟悉的那处顶，而他死死抓着门地把手，脑袋靠在更衣室地门板上咬着Steve递过来的手哭泣。还想起他被他送给Steve的那条领带绑过手腕又系在阴茎上面，他求饶了吗？是的，可是Steve还是没有放过他。他们的第一次Bucky就像一个欲求不满许久的性饥渴患者，缠着他不放，折腾了一个夜晚。Steve知道，知道他天生放荡。

“嘘。”Rogers并拢他的腿往一侧别过，换了个角度抽插紧缠着他不放的肉洞。他用拇指拨开被Bucky咬住的唇，换上自己的，Bucky在自己断续黏腻的呻吟中顺从地张开嘴让他进入，上下都被他反复侵犯着。

“你让他射在里面了吗？”Rogers问，Bucky茫然地望着他，不懂他为什么又要提，问的又是哪一次。Rogers没有执着于等他的回答，他掐着Bucky的腰用力顶到深处的时候Bucky知道了他的意图，可他轻轻拽着男人衣袖的求饶动作没有起到任何作用，Rogers反抓住他的手按在床上，撞击的力度让Bucky几乎要尖叫出声，然后他射在Bucky的身体里，停在里面欣赏身下人颤抖着睫毛流泪的样子。

他被套好了睡衣抱到他和Steve的卧室门前，Bucky攀着他的肩膀，像生怕那人会突然放手让他摔下去。他不知道现在是几点，夜晚的每一分钟都相似，难熬又快活。靠近门前的时候他连呼吸都不敢，Rogers温柔地低下头吻他，拨开他半潮的额发。“进去吧。”他说，微笑的样子像一个贴心的男朋友，“晚安。”

爬进被子里的Bucky被睡意朦胧的人翻过身抱住，他一直夹着的屁股有什么东西悄悄流了出来。“Bucky？”Steve像在梦呓，把人包进怀中。Bucky回抱住他，“我在呢。”他说。“我爱你，Steve。”

半梦的人无意识地把唇贴在他头顶，声音带笑："我也爱你。"


End file.
